Bloody Beauty
by michi89
Summary: I was somehow predicted to be like this. I was chosen. My fate has always been like this, it was why I was always so miserable.
1. Chapter 1

I've been watching her for quite a while now. Oh yes, she had definitely caught my eye one day, as I saw her walking out of her school building, alone, in the most unflattering outfit possible, and yet her face was incredibly exotic and beautiful, and she looked distressed. By judging the dark circles under her eyes and her frowned expression, somehow told me it wasn't solely because of sunlight.

I was completely hidden well under covers, in my car with the radio on low-key. I watched her as she anxiously looked around her and at her cell phone, and as she hastily crossed the sidewalk with her expression unchanged. Something was disturbing her, I could immediately sense it. She was dreading to go home, and yet she didn't know where else to be. She had to leave this place, at least, because she also dreaded to be here.

She walked to her car parked on the street, a shabby looking old black Toyota. She opened the doors and dumped her bag carelessly in the backseat, and quickly got into the driver's seat. And she drove away at a swift speed.

I couldn't resist my urge to follow her. Perhaps she could be the one. The channeling thoughts in my mind raced as I hesitated, and rest my foot on the accelerator. I was right behind her tail.

I chased after her, like a wolf hunting down its prey. But she wasn't the reason for it, she was the reason to be it. So far, she was the perfect candidate.

And then, a shrill ringing of my phone. Dammit, Carla. Annoyed, I picked up the phone.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"Don't even think about it." She breathed angrily. She knew what I was up to.

Carla was too righteous for who she was. Too human.

"Not your business." I snapped.

"Yes." She responded immediately. "Yes, it is."

Then I sensed the heartbeat. The girl's, it was beating at a powerful speed, very quickly. She was clearly anxious. But what?

"She is human. Her heart beats." Carla snapped. "Don't be foolish and just come home. What on earth are you doing out on a day like this?"

Ignoring her, I looked up at the sky. It was clearly full-on sunshine. Not a good day for people like me. People like me and Carla.

People like vampires.


	2. Chapter 2

I lost her. I found myself, in the midst of the cars, losing her. Even my ability was not able to help with tracking her down. And she was only a human. Damn Carla, I cursed under my breath.

But the girl, the truth was, I was able to smell a faint amount of death from her. Like her time was almost up… and what a special addition could she make to our covenant?

Irritated, I returned home. Carla was waiting for me, in her usual black dress, her long finger nails tapping the wall patiently.

"Don't mention it." I muttered as I plucked a handful of golden flowers off the small garden in the kitchen. I chewed it carefully, thinking.

"Leave her alone." Carla said softly.

"I will. Until she is ready to die." I said. "I know where she goes to school." Flowers were delicious. The strong sweet scent made me feel relaxed again. I violently plucked some more.

"I smelled her scent. She is dying."

I quickly swallowed the flowers.

Carla closed her eyes impatiently. "That is not the case. Everybody needs a chance to live. You may have scented her smell, but she can still potentially survive."

So motherly-like. I thought, staring deep into her dark, soul-less eyes, just like mine.

"Shut it." Carla whispered. And with a swift movement, she was in her bedroom.

I sighed, except no air came out. Carla had found me when I first became a vampire. When I was lost, she was like a mother to me. Now, she was more like a pestering older sister, who was too human for her own kind.

When she fed on humans, she never completely killed them. She'd pick about fifty, and go around each drinking little as possible from them so they never completely suffered from blood loss. It was quite annoying to watch, really. As if there was a difference between drinking blood, and..drinking blood like a normal vampire.

But she always insisted that there was a huge difference, of life and death of humans.

It was night. Tonight the sky was pitch black, fogged up. I decided to go for a wild run. I had headed only a few kilometers out the door, when I smelled again. _Her. _

Excited, I leaped quietly to the smell. And I saw her through the window, laying unconscious on her bed. At the foul smell of her blood, I knew at once she was overdosed quite heavily.

I wasn't particularly a fan of overdosed blood, for they smelled awfully like those chemicals they used to make them… but this girl was special. And she was dying. Her heart was barely beating, and it seemed her folks were downstairs watching some show on TV, completely oblivious to the fact that their daughter had been suffering in a whirlwind of nightmare and hell…

Well, my child, I thought, I won't be bringing you to hell anytime soon. I smiled. No, I was going to bring her into a new world…

When I opened my eyes I had no idea where I was. The first thing I noticed was light flurry of snow falling on me, and yet I felt no coldness. Instead, I realized the pounding headache I faintly remembered was completely gone, and the air I was breathing in was the most fresh breath of air I have ever imagined. It smelled almost sweet, as if I was in a place full of candy.

I got up. My face felt numb, almost as if it got thicker. I felt it, it was hard and….felt so strong. I have never felt more strong in my life. Getting up was as easy as blinking an eye, and I was up instantly.

I checked my surroundings. Snow everywhere, and I was surrounded by thick, dense trees with no soul nearby. I felt very powerful, and I smiled to myself, at the same time feeling somewhat cunning and it was as if I have found a new air of happiness. And for the first time in my life, I was no longer worrying about the things ahead of me. School? Oh yeah, I had an exam…

So what? I thought carelessly, unable to stop smiling.

"Welcome." A gentle voice said.

I turned around quickly, and it was a man. He was very pale, with eyes colour of pitch black. His lips were red. He was also incredibly handsome.

"Who are you?" I asked. My voice was sweet.

"Lumiere." He said.

"Ririka" I said.

"Nice to meet you, Ririka." He said, taking my hand to his. To my surprise, my hand did not contrast to his at all. My hand, also, was extremely white.

I must have stood there gaping at it, because Lumiere took both of my hands.

"Welcome." He said, taking out a mirror.

"Where?" I asked. "What are you?"

Lumiere smiled, exposing a pair of sharp fangs on either side. His lips had a tiny trace of blood.

"….vampire." I breathed, even though I knew I sounded crazy.

Lumiere laughed. "I knew the fangs would give it away." He said, tossing his long blonde hair aside.

I stared at him in disbelief, almost. But I wasn't afraid. I somehow felt stronger.

I let it sink in for a while, I was not exactly a stranger to fictional, weird, unusual things happening in my life, though I had suffered from mental illness along with severe depression and much more. I was also used to odd dreams. But there was more to it now than ever. This strange energy I felt in my body, radiating out of my chest, and this clear vision as if I had escaped the darkness…

Before I could say anything, he held up his mirror in front of me.

I gasped. I was looking at myself, my eerie pale skin glowing faintly, with my black hair behind me, with my eyes the colour of charcoal black. And my lips, too, were bright red.

Another thing, I was beautiful. _Extremely _beautiful. It was almost painful to look at.

"Now," Lumiere began casually, "Don't really expect to experience that again because this mirror isn't really actually a mirror, it's the teller of the truth of the present.

"In other words, don't ever go in front of a mirror with other humans around… or they might be a little more than suspicious, if you know what I mean." He winked. "We have no reflections."

I stared at him once more.

He cocked his head to one side and raised his thick eyebrow. "But then again, it might be beneficial for you since you will be quite narcisstic, I tell you." He smirked. "But then, you're not the first vampire to be like that. We all are a bit narcisstic in some ways, you see."

My head swam in confusion. What was going on? Last thing I remembered faintly was laying on my bed after I had stopped crying. And those pills… I remembered those pills…

"You committed suicide so I turned you into one of us." He said, as if he had read my mind.

One of us?

"Yes, yes you are a vampire." He rolled his eyes. "You're welcome."

It took a few minutes to calm myself and finally take everything in, but at the same time, it was so easy. Then I realized, I was extremely thirsty.

"Blood?" he asked.

I looked up at him, frowning. "You..can read minds?"

"Uh huh," he said nonchalantly, taking out a small vile decorated elegantly in intricate design. "here, drink up. Tomorrow we'll hunt."

I took the vile without a word, opened it, and drank it furiously, feeling greedy and letting myself go. For a vile so small, it contained a lot of blood. After I had fully emptied the vile, I roughly wiped my lips with the back of my hand.

Lumiere was staring at me, amused.

"Feel better?" he asked.

I nodded my head, overcome with exhilarating endorphin vibrating through my entire body. I have never felt more powerful in my whole life. I breathed. I was ecstatic. I was high.

"I guess it doesn't need an answer." Lumiere said, with a mischievous grin on his face. "Well, we need to get going."

We? I looked at him. For a moment I have forgotten I was a vampire now. And then it struck me. What was I going to tell my family? At least if I committed suicide, they'd know what had happened upon seeing my body… but this… nobody would ever believe what I was now.

"Home isn't far, though located in a remote place people believe is haunted." He said, reading my mind as he started walking, his black robes bellowing behind him. "It is though, with vampires." And I saw a glint of sparkle on his white fangs.

She was silent as she followed me without a word. She sure was graceful, as I thought back on her life as a human when I first noticed her exiting the school building. She was absolutely exquisite and looked far younger than her age, even then, without the help of vampire venom running in her blood. She was lightly tanned, with long, narrow, almond shaped eyes with high cheekbones and long ebony hair. She was rare. I knew.

I looked at her, and her face was hard to read, and her mind, also. I was taken aback. Was she not thinking at all? Now here she was, following me, her savior, pale as a corpse that she really was.

I wondered what Carla would think of her, bringing home such an angelic young beauty. I instantly knew Carla would be a great mother-like figure to her, though something told me Ririka was a very independent girl.

To me, she was already precious.


End file.
